


Long Time No See

by Annie621



Series: Wrestling Prompt Fics [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Romance if you squint, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Roman picks Dean up at the airport after his friends finishes weeks of filming his new movie. Happy reunion fic! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

The travel schedule for the WWE sucked. It had always been a point of contention for the performers. But, they dealt with it because they loved the business.

However, when his boy Dean got that movie part, Roman didn’t expect to barely see him a month. It was odd, going from seeing someone nearly every day to not seeing them at all. Still, finally Dean was done filming and would be back on the road with him and Roman didn’t want to admit just how much he missed the other man.

Now though, he was just picking him up from the airport and bringing him back to the hotel for catching up. Dean’s damn near phobia of talking on the phone combined with his humble nature had meant Roman had heard next to nothing about the filming. He wanted to know everything.

It wasn’t a long wait before Roman spotted that scruffy blond head of hair heading through the airport crowd. 

“Uce!” he crowed, startling some others nearby. He had a much easier time moving through the crowd with his much larger frame. Before long, he hooked an arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug, which the other man returned with a snort.

“Jeez Rome. You’d think you hadn’t seen me in a year instead of a freaking month.” Dean laughed, and Roman tousled his hair before pulling back, knowing that Dean would start to get embarrassed if he dragged this out too long.

“Yeah, well, felt like that long.” he grumbled, taking one of his friend’s bags. Dean grinned widely at him.

“I missed you too, brotha.” Knocking his shoulder against the larger man’s, Dean let Roman lead the way out of the airport. 

Packing everything up in the rental, Roman felt like all was right in the world again. Just him and his boy criss-crossing the country in bad drives and even worse flights. All for the sake of wrestling.

Safe and sound in the car, Roman asked, “So, how’d it go?” He glanced over at Dean, who shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. He knew his friend had been almost more embarrassed than proud to receive the opportunity to work with WWE Studios, but this was getting a little bit ridiculous. “You realize that I’m definitely going to see it, as soon as it comes out, right? Just don’t go all blockbuster hero and ditch me for Hollywood.”

Dean rolled his eyes, this time speaking loud enough for Roman to hear, “Believe me, I won’t. And don’t. Really. It’s not even that big a part. Plus, I mean, it’s just some stupid movie.” he shrugged again. 

“Good. But hey, it’s your movie. And come on now Ambrose. I’ve seen you promo in the ring. I know you got that ability to be intense. Plus, gritty cop seems like a good role for you. I’m going to see it, with or without your permission brother.” Dean groaned and Roman grinned, turning his eyes back to the road.

Boy had he missed this stubborn asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
